The Decisions
by shadowbladeandcookies
Summary: I suck at summeries, please give it a try. I am beging you. Anonymous reviws will be accepted
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This my first story ever and my first time using fanfiction so please go easy on me and correct me on any grammer or spelling mistakes. This is AU, it is also my own story and characters. No characters from another book will appear. But there are supernaturals except i changed the powers a little.**

Chapter 1

Nightmare

I was in a forest running. Running from what? I didn't know, I just knew that I needed to get away from whatever was chasing me and keep running. I kept running but I was so focused on running I didn't see what was on the ground and tripped over something and fell. I scrambled to get up but something pushed me

"Don't move", someone said, a man. I recognized the voice but couldn't place a name to it.

I tried to kick him, get him off me, anything. But I couldn't, it was like my body wouldn't respond.

"My father will be happy to know your dead," the man said.. He turned me around to face him. I couldn't make out what he looked like it was too dark and all I could see were fuzzy shapes.

"You're going to pay for that Samantha," he growled and pulled out something from his pocket. Pay for what? What the hell was this phsyo talking about? And how did he know my name? I stopped my rant as I caught a flash of silver from the object he was holding. My god, he was holding a knife, and was going to kill me with it. The man took the knife and stabbed it into my side. I screamed in pain. The man laughed.

"Scream all you want Samantha, no one is going to hear you since you were stupid enough to run in a forest," he laughed again.

I stopped screaming and glared at the man with pure hate. No one calls Samantha Anne Lewis stupid. I may die here and now but I was not giving him the satisfaction of him hearing me screaming. So when he made a deep cut on my stomach, I bit back my scream but a low whimper escaped my lips.

But when he made a cut on my breast I let out a piercing scream. The pain was agonizing, I just wanted it to stop. He stabbed me in a few more places, and then he moved the knife to my throat and made a small cut across it.

I screamed and bolted upright in my bed.

"Just a dream," I muttered to myself. "Just a stupid god damned that I keep having every damned night."

It was true I had been having the same dream-nightmare of someone stabbing me, for a week! At first I thought it was nothing, my mind scaring me after that horror movie I watched before bed, but then the exact same dream kept happening now it's starting to creep me out. I shook my head. I'm just being paranoid.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to get a cold glass of water. My dog, Buddy followed me from the top of the stairs. He's a golden retriever about medium size. I continued down the stairs and to the kitchen. I took a glass from the cupboards and poured water in it from the sink and gulped the water down. After that I felt much better.

I went back upstairs to my bedroom, Buddy trailing behind me. When I got to my room I realized something was wrong. I looked around and saw that my mom's jewellery box was missing. The jewellery box was the last thing my mom gave me before she ... died.

My family and I had gone on a camping trip in the summer. It was warm and the sun was starting to set. We picked a clearing to set up camp. My mom went in the forest to get firewood. When she was taking too long dad and I decided to go looking for her. We searched for an hour but couldn't find her. Then we called a search party which included the police and nearby citizens. Someone found her at the bottom of a cliff, which was apparently nearby. The police said she must have fallen or went too close to the edge. After that my dad didn't really talk to me and started going on lots of business trips. So I don't get too see him often. Right now he was on a month long business trip, so it's just Buddy and I in the house.

I looked around my room for the jewellery box but couldn't find it. I looked over to see my window was **still **open. My neighbours told me I shouldn't keep it open because someone could get in and do something to me. But I thing that's a bull shit, one why would someone try to go through the window? And two I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I take karate and almost have my black belt. But now I thought maybe someone maybe someone did come through my window and steal my jewellery box.

I shook my head I was just being paranoid that's all. I continued looking for the box. Then I started to see something other than my room. All of a sudden I wasn't seeing my room I was seeing another image.

It was night and there were two men dressed in black one holding a box.

"Is this the right box?" One of the men asked.

"Yes," the other replied.

Then I was back in my room kneeling on the floor. I gasped.

"That's new," I muttered to myself a bit confused. Usually I got images like this when I was looking for something or thinking of someone. Visualizing my gran would say. But it was never like this. I gave my head a sharp shake. I was just really tired my brain is just playing tricks on me.

I looked over at my clock. 12:00 a.m. it said. See I was just tired. I crawled back to bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

...

"Beep, Beep!" I groaned and rolled over hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes then forced myself to get out of bed.

Then I started to get ready for school. I took a shower in cold water to wake me up since I was still tired from last night. Then I brushed my teeth, next was my hair. I had straight black hair that went down my back. My mom used to say it brought out my dark blue eyes. People say I look a lot like her, same blue eyes, same black hair, the only thing I got from my dad was my height which is very tall. I stand at least 6.3 feet. I'm the tallest girl in grade 9 at my school.

After I was done getting ready I went downstairs and put fresh food and water in Buddy's bowl, and grabbed an apple for me.

Then I got my school supplies ready and headed for the door, apple still in my hand. I jogged all the way to school which is only 20 minutes from my house.

I love sports, especially soccer. My couch says we should always practice running to build up our stamina. Which I don't mind, I love running so I usually jog or run to school it also gives me an excuse to run in the halls when I'm late for class.

When I got to the school it was still early, enough time to get to my locker and rest before class. I don't really like being early since people tend to stare at me, people usually to make fun of me since I stand out more at school, from my height to my skin. I'm one of the tallest girls in 9th grade standing at exactly 6.3 feet, not only that but I'm probably the only one with pale skin here. Everyone has a tan in California. No matter how much time i spend in the sun I can't seem to get a tan. But I like it that way, although it does make me stand out more which I don't mind. What I **do** mind is when other girls mock me about my looks and when I black out for a few seconds which is when I get those images.

I looked over at a clock hanging on the wall, 8:15 it said.

"Damn it," I muttered ender my breath and hurried to my locker. I put in the combination and threw it open. I put my bag down and pulled all my books out then put the bag in my locker. I closed my locker and hurried off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there people, here's an update. This chapter is longer then the last sorry if you think this is going too quickly. This started out as a school project (still is) so I had to keep it as short as possible (didn't really succeed) but I will make it longer for you. **

Chapter 2

Strange people

School today went by extremely slowly. Usually I could pay attention in class, have fun, talk to my friends. But today I couldn't concentrate, if someone asked what I learned today I probably couldn't tell them anything. I kept on thinking about the nightmare and the vision-image. There was **no **way that what i saw was a vision. There is **no** such thing as psychics, sorcerers, witches... the list goes on, it's amazing what the human race can come up with. I was only thinking about that, something I read from a book or saw in a movie.

_ Then why did you black out completely, unaware of what was around you?_

Stupid inner voice, great now I was cursing myself maybe I'm going crazy.

I got home and plopped on the couch, resting there. I jumped slightly when I heard the doorbell ring.

"What now? I muttered.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it. There stood four people I didn't recognize.

"Hello," a woman said. She was blond and looked like she was in her mid thirties. "Are you Samantha Lewis?"

Okay, how did she know my name and who were these people? "Yes I am," I replied carefully.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jane long," she said. "May we come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside for them to come in. Maybe they are my dad's clients, but as i got a look at the other three I realized they were all around my age. We all went to the living room, I sat on the recliner, the two boys sat on the love seat and glared at each other, and the two girls sat on the couch.

"So Samantha-''

"I prefer Sam."

"Oh sorry, Sam then, you're probably wondering who we are and why we are here."

"Were you sent by my dad?"

"What?"

"Are you clients of his, is he your lawyer or something

"Spoiled," one of the boys muttered loud enough so I hear him. I turned and glared at him, he just smirked at me. I huffed and crossed my arms looking away from him.

"No we aren't clients of your fathers," Jane said. "We're here to help you."

I snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"We're here to help you with your powers," she said. She was looking at me like she was waiting for me to jump up and yell that they were all crazy and demand they get out of my house. When I didn't she continued. "You see Saman- Sam you're special, you're psychic."

"Psychic how," I asked. "And how do I know you're telling the truth? Also first, there is **no** such thing as psychics. Second, you're all crazy."

"Crazy," a girl with red hair screeched.

"Calm down Izzy," Jane said calmly. Then she turned to me. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we are telling the truth. Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves and give you an example of our powers, boys why don't you start.

"Okay," the boy who insulted me earlier stood up. He was a few inches shorter then I am, about 5.8. He had dark blond slightly curly hair that went in his eyes. He had teasing dark brown eyes, and a slight tan. He looked 15 or 16.

"My names James Christopher Glate, I'm 16. I can read minds, I'm also a nightmare which means I automatically know worst nightmare and can make it come true." Seeing my shocked expression he laughed. "Don't worry they would only be allusions. Anyways I can also heal any living thing but that takes a lot of concentration which is something I'm not good at." He tossed me a boyish grin and sat back down. "I can't exactly demonstrate my powers without freaking you out so I'll let the others do it."

The boy next to him stood up. Now I'm not usually the type to swoon over guys, but this guy looked like he could be a model. He had straight dark blond hair. He also had warm hazel eyes. He stood at least an inch or two taller than me, and by the looks of his biceps had a lot of muscle.

"I'm Trevor King, 16. I'm a sorcerer, but not like Harry Potter, spells don't work that way. I also have the ability to control minds. To demonstrate my powers I'll do a teleportation spell." He whispered some words under his breath, then suddenly he disappeared, after a few seconds he reappeared beside me, I jumped slightly, I wasn't expecting that. I saw James smirking at me, why- oh right he's suppose to be able to read minds. Well then I hope he can hear this, go to hell I thought, I cursed him a few times too. His smirk only grew.

"_I heard that,"_ I heard him say except he didn't say anything I heard it in my head.

"We forgot to mention that anyone with a psychic power can mind talk," James said

"Oh," I said stupidly

"Would you guys stop it so I can introduce myself, the girl-Izzy I think said.

"I didn't do anything it was James, Trevor said, while glaring at James.

"Hey I was just showing her another demonstration," James defended himself.

"I don't care who started it just sit down! Izzy said. They both sat down still glaring.

"Finally," she muttered. Izzy was pretty short, at least a foot shorter than me. She had straight auburn hair that went down her back, pale skin with moss green eyes.

"My name is Clairissa, but I prefer to be called Izzy," she started.

"Demands," James coughed.

Izzy glared at him but continued. "I have telekinesis, to prove it just point at an object and I'll lift it. I hesitated before pointing at the coffee table. She closed her eyes in concentration, then the table was enveloped in a purple glow and lifted about a foot in the air for a few seconds then it went back down and the glow disappeared.

"Pretty cool huh," Izzy asked.

"Yeah it is," I replied. She smiled at me and sat back down.

"So do you believe us now," Jane asked. I nodded

"Good then we should explain why we want to help you. You see there aren't a lot of supernatural's, which is what we call ourselves, anyway there only a few thousand like us in whole world. There are some supernatural organizations that believe that supernatural's should control the world. These organizations have some of the most powerful supernatural's in the world, and are always looking for more.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me? I asked.

"Well to start off you get visions of the future. We know this because supernatural's and physic powers are hereditary and I knew your mother, she was not a psychic, the genes tend to skip a generation or two. We've been keeping a close eye on you because the organizations want you."

"Why?"

"Because the ability to see the future is rare, and the organizations would be willing to do anything to get you to join them."

"To what help them take over." It wasn't a question it was a statement. But all of this was just too much. First I find out supernatural's exist, which I can handle. But evil organizations that want to take over the world is a bit too much.

"Yes they would probably want you to see what their enemies are planning and to see if their strategies are going to work."

"What would happen if I refuse to help them?"

"They would probably torture you until you help them," James said

"James," Izzy snapped. "Don't scare her!"

"Well I'm not going to sugar coat the situation just to make her feel better," he replied. "She needs to understand the danger she is in."

"Hey," I said. "**She** is sitting right here, stop talking like I'm not."

James just shrugged and sat back down.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath too low for anyone to hear.

"He's right," Trevor said. "You need to know that you're in danger and that these supernatural organizations will do anything to get you" Trevor's tone was softer then James I noted. But why were they trying to help me?

"Because you need our help and we need yours, James said. I glared at him.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind," I was practically yelling now.

"You were going to ask anyways."

"You're impossible, you know?" He just shrugged in reply. I groaned and decided to just let it go. Everyone else looked confused about the argument but decided it wasn't important.

"We're here to help you control your powers in return you help us take down the S.O," Jane said

"Thank you, but I'd rather not be a tool and I don't want to get involved"

"But-''

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave my dad." He may not spend a lot of time with me, but I do know he cares. I wouldn't just disappear on him

"But by staying here you're putting him in danger," James said. "If you refuse to join the S.O, then they **will **do bad things to your dad to get you to join them.

I swallowed the bile in my throat at what he just said. I hadn't thought of that. If I was putting him in danger by staying here then I need to leave, but still I just met these people, how do I know their telling the truth?

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked.

"You're just going to have to trust us Sam," Jane said. "We're here to help you learn to control your powers and in return you help us take down the organization."

"Fine I'll go with you," I said.

**AN: I hope yu enjoyed it, please review I am begging you. I may not update for a few days because I am super busy this weekened. First, on Saturday from 10:30 tp 11:30 I am going to show my friend gow to play the piano, then from 12:00 to 3:00 I have to go to a birthday party, then from 4:00 to 5:00 I have my piano lesson. Then on Sunday I have my recital and then in the evening I have to go to a christmas party. On top of this my homework.**

**AN2: This story will eventually have romance in it (I need a little romance in all my story's). So I want to hear your opinins who do you think Sam should be with, James or Trevor or neither (I already know the answer I just want to see what you think). Anyways please review the story (yes I realized I reapeted it twice)**


	3. Chapter 3 leaving

**AN: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about not updating, like I said supper busy. I may not update in a while because I don't have the next chapter typed yet and I have to finish tj=his story for my project and then I will add more (had to keep it short for school) to it and poest it. I will update before chrismas break though. By the way this is two chapter together, I thought I should mention that in case anyone got confuesed. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

leaving

Turns out we had to go to Canada, which is new to me because I always lived in California. It's always warm and sunny here. I was going to miss that even if this trip is short. I'm still not sure if I should go or not. I mean I don't really know these people, but I do know they were telling the truth about controlling my powers.

...

We were leaving in the morning. Jane, Izzy, James, and Trevor were all staying at my house tonight. Right now I was packing, I didn't know how long I would be gone or if I was ever coming back, so I made sure I packed a lot of cloths and other things I would need.

I did feel bad for leaving buddy at the neighbour's but thought that would be best.

I looked over at my dresser and realized that my jewellery box was still missing, to be honest with everything that happened I forgot about it. Before I could look for it I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Trevor walked through.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said. "I know I didn't really get to introduce myself earlier, and i know we didn't really explain our powers."

"It's not really a problem," I said. When he gave me a confused look i added, "James kind of showed me."

"Oh, is that what you were yelling about earlier?"

"Yep."

"Don't mind James he's **okay** when you get to know him, but he can still be a bit of a jerk at times."

"I kind of realized that," I said. "So can you explain this mind talk thing?"

"Sure," he replied. "Well first only psychics can mind talk, but you can block people from listing in on a conversation with practice, which is what we'll do later. Anyway, mind talking is like having a regular conversation except in your head. Here I'll show you."

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Um, yes," I said.

"Now to talk back to me you have to picture me a sent a direct thought to me"

"Okay?" It wasn't supposed to come out like a question, but I was still a bit confused.

I closed my eyes and pictured Trevor then thought to him a tentative _"hello."_

"Good," he said. "You're a pretty good learner."

"Thanks."

"Oh," he exclaimed suddenly. "It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep."

"Right, big day tomorrow," I said. "Thanks for explaining the mind talk thing"

"No problem," he said and then left.

...

"Sam, are you ready?" I heard Jane's voice call from downstairs.

"Almost," I yelled. "I'll be down in a few minutes." I was still trying to find my jewellery box. I checked everywhere!

"Hey," someone said. I turned and saw Izzy standing at the doorway. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, my mom's jewellery box, but I think it may have been stolen."

"Why?"

"Well when I woke up one night it wasn't on my dresser- which is where I keep it. So I was looking for it and then..."

"You had a vision," she guessed.

"I'm not really sure."

"What was it about," I explained everything from the crazy nightmares to the vision I got and the images I regularly get.

"Well from what I heard-,'' she started.

"Girls, Jane's voice called out. "We need to leave now or we'll miss our plane"

"We'll talk when we get there," Izzy said

"Okay," I said. Then grabbed my bag and we went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the lond wait, I'll try to update faster! Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and there is a trivia question at the bottom**

Chapter 4

Friends

"So as I was saying earlier," Izzy was saying. We were in my new room talking about the so called vision I had. "When people like you have a vision, you're usually concentrating on something. Like when you were looking for your jewellery box, you were thinking of where it could be so you got a vision, you're usually concentrating on something. Like when you were looking for your jewellery box, you were thinking about where it could be so you got a vision of it." "But why would someone want to steal the box, wouldn't they want something more valuable?" I asked.

"I don't know, is there anything special about it?"

"Um... Well there's this big red jewel on the front."

"Was it like a crystal?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I read that certain crystal can inhanse or take away psychic powers, so the S.O people may have been the ones that took your jewellery box."

"Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how many people are in the S.O?"

"About... 100, but the number usually changes. You know people getting fired, more people joining the group."

"How are we going to stop them by ourselves?"

"We don't if we take out the main headquarter and their leaders everything else will fall too."

"Oh."

"So anyways, training starts in an hour,"

"Training?"

"Yeah, you know for your powers."

"Oh right."

"Well I'll let you unpack your bag now," she said and left.

**AN: Okay this is about Darkest Powers, this is just for fun.**

**In the awakening, how many dogs did chloe and derek come across, name the type of dog to!**

**AN2: Sorry for the lack of cliffies, there will be later! Pleae review!**


End file.
